IGI1 4 GOD
4. GOD]] Objectives 1. Secure the village and climb the water tower ready to cover the friendly troops 2. Provide cover for the friendly troops until Josef has been freed Weapons *Knife *Mp5 SD3 *Dragunov *Hand Grenade *AK47 Walkthrough Move right and shoot the guy in the window (behind the trees) with your Dragunov. Now switch to the Mp5 and kill the two guys behind the truck, and two more as you run to the water tower. Climb up the tower and kill as many enemies as you can before the friendlies get there. As always, use your binoculars to easily find enemies. After your team lands, watch the area to your left to get one guy who comes out of a building and two more out of the garage. Then switch to the right area and get two who come out of the garage and three who come out of a red/brown building. Back to the left to kill two guys in the corner who are shooting at you, then kill the snipers on the grey building's balcony until you get the cutscene. Graphic Version Your first objective is to secure the small village you start in. Forget about that, the most crucial thing is to gain time so that you can start sniping from the watertower before your team shows up. The mission won't fail if you don't kill everyone in the village. Just be sure to take out the ones who can injure you seriously. There's a "sniper" equipped with a Minimi in the upper window of the closest house. Take him out with the Dragunov. Start running past the truck while you switch to hand grenade. Toss the grenade under the truck so that the enemies waiting behind the truck either gets blown to pieces or starts running (forgetting about you). Keep running, keep a bit to the right and be sure to stay out of the blow from your grenade (see screenshot). There are two more enemies in the village. They might shoot at you from distance, but forget about them and direct your steps towards the watertower (Yes I know, you can finish the level without climbing the tower, but you'll get a very good overview from there and if you hurry up in the beginning of the level you'll arrive in good time in the tower). It's sniping time! In the picture above you get all information you need. Below are close-ups at the different guards. The number in the picture lists in what order you can snipe the guards.If Josef or more then 2 men of Harrison are dead,mission will fail. 1 & 2 '''Start with guards 1 and 2. Guard 2 sometimes walks in to the building, so take him out as soon as you see him. '''3 '''Snipe number 3 in an early stage as well. The reason for sniping the closest guards in the beginning is that they are the first one who will encounter Harrison's team. '''4-7 '''If you're short on time wait with some of these guards and continue with 8 and 9. If not, you can now start picking the guards located at greater distance. The order is not important. Guard 7 sometimes stops his patrolling and talks with 6. Snipe number 6 and 7 will go on talking as if nothing happened (strange that they put a deaf and blind man as a guard) '''8 & 9 '''Guard 8 will walk out of this building when Harrison's team approaches the building. He and number 9 can cause severe damage to the team, so be sure to take them out as soon as they exit the building. '''10 and 11 will emerge when the team is more established. Take out one of them then reload. As soon as you shoot the other one a lot of guards will come running from the security building and the Guard's HQ. Guards 12 to 15 will now emerge from the Security building. Be sure you kill all of them. Since they're flooding out you might only hurt the one behind the one you're actually aiming at. 16-20 When 12-15 are dead guard will start coming from the Guard HQ. Zoom out so that you can see the doors of both the Security building and the Guards HQ (to certify that all Security Building Guards are dead). Once guard 16 shows up no more guards will emerge from the security building, so you can securily zoom in at the HQ's door. Be extra alert when a bald fatter guard comes storming. He is heading for the heavy machine gun post and can cause severe damage with the machine gun. 21 & 22 '''When guard 20 is dead reload and then aim down to the left. Two guards will emerge from behind the left side of the closest building at the same time as Anya tells you that they are coming. Be sure to take them out fast since your instant death from above services will be needed when the team exits the Security building. Either snipe the two guards or toss them a handgrenade. Then quickly turn back to the Guard's HQ where the action takes place. '''23-..? '''Now you'll be amazed how many guards the HQ can take. Obviously there was a '''big poker game going on and the guards leave the game to go out and defend the base when they lost their money. Guards will start to show up on the right balcony, in the window and from the door (the bald heavy machine gun guy never understood why you have to be bald to handle a machine gun, but on the other hand I was never a good soldier). Kill all of them as they come and eventually the level will end with a cut-scene.In cutscene FRV moves to village at south. Category:IGI 1 missions